Birthday Surprises
by SirenSounds97
Summary: It's Rex's birthday and Black Knight feels obligated to give him the gift of returning someone dear to him in her own twisted way. Set after Assault on Abysus and before End Games. The last chapter is up now! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Takes place after Assault on Abyssus andd before End Game. Circe was captured by Black knight's soldiers and collared. What if Black Knight had returned her to Rex in her own special way? This is my first fan fic so don't hate too much! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex or any of it's characters.

"Birthday Surprises"

**Providence**

Circe's POV

Circe paced back and forth in her cage. It's not like there was anything better to do when you're held captive with a collar around your neck and a muzzle over your mouth.

She had no idea how long it had been held against her will, but if she had to guess, a couple of weeks had passed since she gave herself up to Providence to save Rex.

_Rex._

The thought of him brought tears to her eyes. She hoped he wasn't blaming himself for what happened. They had been surrounded. Even with his clever plan to wash Black Knight's soldiers away underneath Van Kleiss' castle.

And that_ kiss_.

At the time it had seemed like the right thing to do. They both had feelings for each other. That much was obvious to everyone. After all the times she had used him, he still forgave her every time. So she was sure that Rex still liked her. But his face when she had pushed him out of the airborne castle after she had tearfully kissed him, it had been a look of pure shock. She wasn't sure if he wanted to be something more than friends anymore….

A soldier interrupted her train of thought. "Black Knight wants to see you in her office right away."

He opened the door and she lunged for the exit, desperately wishing to be free from this hellhole. However, the soldier saw this coming.

The grunt activated the collar around her neck and she felt herself lose control of her body. "Follow me, EVO."

Circe fought hard against the mind control. "No. No! STOP!" ,she ordered her legs, but she couldn't. All the grunt saw of this internal struggle was a tiny hesitation then blank white eyes and an emotionless face complying to his order.

She had no choice but to stop her pacing and follow him out of her cage and into the blinding white hallway.

She tried to make herself stop walking the whole way but her efforts were fruitless.

They finally reached the Black Knight's office. The soldier knocked on the door then opened it.

"I brought the EVO you wanted ma'am."

"Thank you. You are dismissed," Black Knight said as she came out of the shadows behind her desk.

Black Knight came closer to Circe and looked her up and down with the one eye not shrouded by bangs.

"I can see why Rex likes you so much. Strong, willful, and very pretty."

In her anger, Circe managed to gain an inkling of control, and her face contorted in anger for a second before returning to an expressionless mask.

Black Knight saw this. "I can see the collars don't work quite as well on you as they do on the others. I see no need for it at the moment anyway."

She took a small controller out of her pocket and pressed a button, releasing Circe.

Circe stood still for a moment, thinking this was too good to be true.

She glared at Black Knight. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Clam down Circe. I just wanted to talk…. I thought you would like to know that today is Rex's birthday, of sorts. I thought you might like to see him." She smiled a smile that sent shivers down Circe's spine.

"So…." Circe had a bad feeling about where this conversation was headed.

"So, I feel obligated to give Rex a present. I thought long and hard about what to give him and then it hit me," Black Knight said as her smile grew wider, "Why not send him his girlfriend!"

Circe didn't know what to do. She knew there had to be a catch to this. There was no way would let her go back to Rex.

Seeing that Circe wasn't going to answer, Black Knight continued. "Sadly, you'll be under my control during your reunion, following my every order when you get to their 'secret' base. Sorry about that," She said with mock sincerity, smiling evilly.

"No way in hell am I letting you do this!" Circe screamed lunging to attack every inch of the vile woman.

Black Knight, of course, saw this coming and whipped out her controller and pointing it at Circe, causing her collar to activate again.

"So sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter, now do you Circe?" She said sneering in Circe's, once again, blank face.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know you guys don't like Circe that much, so hopefully this chapter will be more to your liking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex or any of its characters, otherwise the show would still be on the air. Anyway, on with the story!

**The Base**

Rex's POV

Rex was passed out on his bed having an amazing dream of him and Circe at Cabo Luna kissing on the beach, when he was suddenly jerked back to reality.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REX!"

Rex sat up rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Huh? What's going on?"

He looked around his room. Holiday and Bobo were standing by his bed, grinning, with a huge cake. "Oh, is that today?"

"Time sure flies when you get thrown six months into the future, huh, Chief?" Bobo said smirking.

Wow thanks guys! You shouldn't have…." Rex said eyeing the cake Holiday was holding.

"Don't worry, it's store bought," Six said as he walked in.

"Hey! It was not _that_ bad last time!" Holiday said, slightly hurt.

"Please," Rex said jokingly. "Last time Six had to cut it with is katanas."

"Okay, maybe it was pretty bad…." Holiday said laughing.

They all had a piece of cake and sat around telling Six about Holiday's terrible cooking for a bit.

Six, of course, had to spoil all the fun. "There's a debriefing meeting in an hour. We should all start getting ready."

"But, Six! It's my birthday! Can't I skip this one?" Rex pleaded.

"If we hadn't told you, you would have never even known. Plus, it's not even your real birthday."

Always gotta be a downer, Six," Rex pouted.

"Don't worry, this one shouldn't take that long." Holiday said smiling slightly.

An hour later, Rex was showered and dressed sitting in the debriefing room. White Knight was on the screen going over some old information on the mind control collars, and what they did to EVOs.

Rex, however, had already experienced the collars firsthand so he wasn't really paying much attention.

White was still talking about the collars' effects twenty minutes later, when the screen suddenly went black.

"What happened?" Rex said suddenly wide awake.

"I have no idea," Holiday said, slightly concerned.

Suddenly the screen came back online. But this time it wasn't White.

"Hello Rex. Good to see you again Doctor Holiday, and you Agent Six." Black Knight said with a smile, completely ignoring Bobo.

"What do you want?" Rex said glaring at the woman in black.

"I just heard that it is your birthday today, Rex."

"Your point is…." Doctor Holiday inquired.

"I just wanted to send Rex a present is all."

"That is so sweet, BK," Rex said sarcastically. ""Did you get me a mind control collar that matches my shoes?"

"No. Though that is a good idea for next year," Black Knight said smirking. "I pondered what to get you for the longest time. Then it came to me. I thought, what better than a familiar face?"

"Get to the point, Black Knight," Six said menacingly.

"She should be there any minute actually," Black Knight continued, unfazed.

Rex stared at her. "You wouldn't…."

Just then sirens and flashing red lights went off.

"Oh, but you'll find that I would, Rex," Black Knight said smiling.

Six quickly pulled up the surveillance feed on the closest computer. The intruder was Circe.

Holiday gasped.

"NO!" Rex yelled, whirling around to look at Black Knight.

"Happy birthday Rex," and the screen went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I had a little writer's block trying to figure out how I wanted to play out this story. Sorry the last two chapters were so short but this ones longer so don't worry!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gen Rex or any of its characters. On with the story!

* * *

**The Plant**

Rex's POV

He could not believe Black Knight had done this! She was the bad guy, yeah, but she had never been cruel. He never thought she could stoop so low. Using Circe against him was just messed up!

"I can not believe her!" Rex yelled, furiously, slamming his smack hands into the screen Black Knight had just disappeared from.

"Rex, you can destroy White Knight's property later. Right now you need to tell us exactly how to fight a collared EVO," Six said, always the voice of reason.

"Well, first off, we are not going to _fight_ her. When you're collared, you are conscious and completely aware of everything someone is making your body do, with no way to stop it. No matter how she is behaving on the outside, on the inside you can bet she's fighting for freedom like hell."

Holiday looked sympathetically at Rex. "So how do we help her?"

"It helps to have encouragement to fight the collars. I just need you guys to distract her attention and keep her busy until I can get the collar off of her. When I get my hands on it, you guys have to hold her still, because it takes a lot of concentration to deactivate those stupid things."

Everyone showed that they understood. Six looked back at the security cam footage. Circe had made it to the hallway they were on. "Everyone get ready, she's almost here."

* * *

Circe's POV

Her body ran toward the meeting room where Rex and his friends were. 'You have to stop! Please!' she pleaded with her legs for what was probably the millionth time. 'Stop before it's too late!'

"Stop resisting me Circe, or I will tighten your collar," Black Knight said warningly from the com a soldier had placed in her ear.

'They can do that?!' Circe thought panicked. She knew that Black Knight would carry through with her threats.

During her brief moment of panic, she had lost her concentration on resisting. Her body had made it to the meeting room.

She felt her second mouth open out of her face. 'NOOO!' she screamed in her head, but it was too late. She let out a long sonic scream.

* * *

Rex's POV

"Ahhhhhh!" He and Bobo both clamped their hands down over their ears. Holiday and Six were both unaffected by Circe's sonics and tried to help them.

"Don't come help us! Go open the freaking door and shut her up!" Rex yelled, falling to his knees, face screwed up in pain. Bobo fell to the floor unconscious.

Holiday ran to get the door open. Six rushed Circe, who aimed a kick at him. Six dodged it easily and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back. "Holiday! Get her mouth closed!" Six yelled.

Rex, who was about to pass out, yelled, "Hurry up!"

Holiday ran forward with her gun. "Sorry about this," she said, and whacked Circe's second mouth with the butt of her gun. It closed automatically on reflex, cutting off the sonics.

"Finally," Rex said weakly from the ground, having just succumbed to the siren's song.

"Are you okay?" Doctor Holiday asked concerned.

"Just peachy, Doc," he said as he was getting to his feet. He turned to see Six struggling to hold onto a kicking Circe.

Six glanced over to see if Rex was alright.

"Six, look out!" Rex yelled as Circe took advantage of Six's moment of distraction.

Six stumbled back, losing his grip on Circe, having just been round-housed kicked in the face.

"Ouch. Man, I have been on the receiving end of one of those and they are not fun," Rex said sympathetically as he started cautiously towards Circe.

* * *

Circe's POV

Rex started walking towards her. "Circe, I need you to fight this for me alright? I'm going to try to get that collar off of you. Just try to hold still."

_What did he think she had been doing all this time?_ 'Body, I need you to listen to me. Hold still! If not for me, then for Rex!'

Rex reached for her collar with a reassuring smile on his face. "Just hold on Circe. I'll have this off in a sec."

Her com link suddenly buzzed to life. "I warned you Circe." Black Knight said with mock sadness.

Circe's collar shrunk slightly, now becoming an extremely tight fit. It didn't cut off her air supply, but she was sure another tightening would.

Circe, distracted by the overly tight collar, lost her concentration again. Just as Rex put his hand on the collar, activating his nanites, her second mouth shot out. Rex's eyes widened as she screamed, throwing him back against the opposite wall.

Six and Holiday both lunged at her, trying to pin her down, but her body easily dodged out of the way.

"Now Circe, let's put on a proper show," Black Knight's voice said inside her ear again. "Run."

Circe felt her mouth snap back into her face as her legs took off running down the hallway.

"Catch her!" Rex yelled at his partners.

They all made wild dives at Circe but she dodged them and ran around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Rex's POV

"Man, this is going to be tougher than I thought," Rex said, rubbing the back of his aching head.

"Okay, new plan. Holiday you stay here and tend to Bobo. You can watch the security cams and tell us where she went through our com links. Rex, you and I are going to go find your girlfriend," Six said.

"Sounds good to me," Rex said and took off running down the hallway. "And she's not my girlfriend!" he called as he turned the corner.

Holiday and Six shared a look. "Teenagers." Six said and ran after Rex.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! I'd like to give a special shoutout to Lara Croft who has reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks for inspiring me to keep going!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gen Rex or any of its amazing characters, sadly.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Circe's POV

She ran down multiple dark hallways. She lost count after ten of them. She had no idea where Black Knight was taking her, but she knew wherever she ended up, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Suddenly her legs slowed to a walk. There was a service elevator ahead at the end of the hallway she was on. When she got close to it she saw that it was covered in rust and grime, not to mention cobwebs.

'When was the last time anyone used this thing?' It looked like it had been at least a decade. She hoped it still worked, otherwise she might fall to her death, not that Black Knight would actually care. She inwardly shuddered, since she couldn't show any emotion on the outside. 'I do not want to go in there.'

Planting her feet on the ground, she refused to go any closer to the deathtrap. 'NO WAY BLACK KNIGHT!' she screamed. She really hated elevators. Being trapped in a tiny box while a couple cables pulled you up or down was not her idea of safe.

"AHHHH!" Circe's hands shot up to the collar around her neck as she received an electric shock.

"Get in the elevator or I _will_ do it again. Do not test me Circe." Once again Black Knight's ever cheerful voice came through her com link.

Her hand reached out to press the down button. She got in as the doors creaked open. There were four floors to the plant and two basements. 'Why on Earth would you need two basements?' Her finger pressed the B2 button.

'Awesome. Not only did I just get electrocuted by this freaking collar, but now I have to ride this creepy elevator to a probably even creepier basement.' She thought sarcastically as the elevator slowly made its descent.

* * *

Holiday's POV

She had been searching the security cam footage to see just how far Circe had gotten. She finally found her on hallway 3-17. Circe just appeared to be standing there staring at the elevator.

Suddenly she saw Circe's collar light up as electricity ran through it. "Oh my God!" Doctor Holiday exclaimed frantically as she watched Circe clutch at the collar in pain. But in a couple of seconds it was over and Circe went back to a normal stance.

She watched as Circe pressed the down button. 'Wow, that elevator actually works?' she thought as the doors slowly opened. Circe got in and she watched the lights over the doors. The basement 2 light came on. 'What is she doing all the way down there?'

She pressed the button that would patch her through to Six. "I found her. She took that old service elevator in hallway 3-17 down to basement 2."

"Why did she go all the way down there?" Six replied.

"I don't know, but Six, Black Knight shocked her before she took the elevator. And if I'm not mistaken, her collar looks tighter. You need to prepare Rex for the possibility of that happening again."

"Noted."

Bobo sat up and groaned, rubbing his head. Holiday turned to look at him. "Well look who's finally awake."

"Man that girl can scream. How long was I out for?"

"About half an hour."

"Where's the kid and green bean?" Bobo said looking around.

"They went to go find Circe."

"Well this ought to be interesting."

Holiday sighed. "I'm afraid it will be."

* * *

Rex's POV

Rex stopped and waited as Six answered Holiday on his com link.

"Noted." Finally they were done talking.

"Did she find Circe?" Rex asked hopefully.

"Yes. She took the old service elevator on hallway 3-17 down to basement 2."

"We have two basements?" Rex asked, completely dumbfounded. "I didn't even know we had one!"

Six raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you ever need two basements?"

"Focus Rex. There's something you need to know before we go down there. Holiday saw Circe's collar shock her on camera. Black Knight could do it again."

"It's not news to me that the control collars can shock the EVO that's wearing it, Six. Experienced them first-hand remember?"

"Quarry did that to you?" Six sounded almost furious instead of his normal stoic voice. And was that a hint of concern Rex heard?

"He probably would have if he had been able to keep me under his control for more than ten minutes. He did it to Tuck, Cricket, and Squid while they were collared though."

Six looked at him with... sympathy? It was hard to tell without being able to see his eyes, which was probably why Six always wore tinted sunglasses. "There's something else. Holiday thinks that Circe's collar is tighter than it was before. We believe that if Black Knight wanted to choke her with it, she could."

Rex just stared at him, shocked. "They can do that?" Six nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rex yelled as he took off down the hallway heading towards 3-17, Six running on his heels.

Sixteen hallways later, they slowed to a halt in front of the rusty elevator.

"This thing actually works? If I had known that it would have been way easier to get out last week."

"You're the one who can talk to machines," Six said smirking slightly. "You should have asked."

"Touché." Rex said smiling slightly. He told the grimy doors to open and went inside. Six pressed the button B2.

As the elevator made its descent, Six turned to Rex. "I want to make sure you can handle this Rex. I'm not trying to say that you're weak, but I know what it's like to see someone you care about in pain."

"I know. I can do this Six. I have to. Rex said, a look of pure determination on his face. "It's my fault she's stuck in that collar."

Six's face softened. "Rex that wasn't your fault. She gave herself up for you, that was her choice."

"Yeah, and I let her do it."

The elevator squeaked to a stop and the doors creaked open, having finally making it to basement two. It was pitch black beyond the doorway.

"Ready?" Six asked. Rex nodded and they both plunged into the darkness.

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but if I hadn't stopped there I wouldn't have been able to stop! I you all enjoyed it. Please review! Your feedback good or bad gives me inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I want to give a special thanks to Shizuku Tsukishima749 for the constructive criticism! Hopefully this chapter will do you proud. Others of you pointed out my first story is getting kind of long. I agree so this will be the last chapter of this story. Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have been busy with work and stuff. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Generator Rex or any of its amazing characters.**

* * *

Rex crept along as stealthily as possible. He didn't know where Six was, let alone Circe. He was straining to hear any sort of noise or see anything at all in the pitch black but failed. 'How is Six making absolutely no noise? Man I need him to teach me some of his ninja skills,' thought Rex.

He was slowly making his way deeper into the basement when he heard a "Umph!" followed by a thump. "Six... Six are you okay?" Rex hissed as he hurried as quietly as possible in the direction the noise had come from.

"Six!" Rex said loudly, panicking too much to stay stealthy anymore. 'This is stupid!' Rex thought as he groped around for a body. 'We should have just turned on the lights! I don't even know where the light switch to this place is, assuming it has electricity! Oh wait..."

He put his hand on the ground and released a couple thousand nanites. The floor and walls lit up an electric blue as the nanites worked their way through the circuit boards. The lights clicked on overhead and Rex searched for whoever had fallen. Six lay motionless by some overturned boxes.

Rex ran over to his comrade's unconscious body. "Six!" he yelled as he shook Six gently, but there was no response. He checked for a pulse on Six's neck. 'Oh good, he's just knocked out. Now I need to find Circe.' he thought relieved as he started searching around.

"Argh!" He yelled in shock and pain as something suddenly landed on top of him, causing him to land spread-eagle on the floor next to his partner.

Circe was sitting directly on top of him, her blank white eyes staring at him. "Ugh." Rex said, rubbing his pounding head. "Talk about déjà vu, eh Circe?"

Rex thought he saw her face gain some expression for a second but it was lost so fast he wasn't sure. "Circe, I can see your fighting the collar. You are doing a really good job, but if you can, I need you to lean a little closer so I can reach the collar."

To his amazement she actually managed to move her head down an inch or two closer. Rex reached up to deactivate the collar. Suddenly an electric charge went through the collar, shocking Circe.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she clutched at the collar around her neck.

"Oh God!" Rex yelled, panicking again. "Hold on, just hold on Circe!" He made a wild swipe for the collar but missed by millimeters as Circe jumped back out of his reach, against her will.

"Circe please! Fight it! I... I love you!" Rex stopped in his tracks as he realized what he just said. Circe stopped dead too.

They both just stood there staring at each other. Circe opened her mouth to say the three words back when she felt her collar tighten around her throat completely cutting off her air supply. She fell to her knees, clawing at the hideous device around her neck.

"Circe!" Rex yelled, rushing over.

"Hurry... can't breathe." Circe rasped, struggling for air.

Rex placed his hands on the collar sending his nanites to shut down the device, finally. It clicked open and he threw it to the side before it could explode on them.

Circe gasped in a lungful of air. Rex helped her to her feet. She took the communicator the soldier had given her out of her ear and growled into it, "Go to hell Black Knight!" She threw it on the ground and crushed it under her boot.

She then turned to Rex. "I am so sorry for hurting you and your friends." She said sadly, staring up into his face.

He took her hands in his and looked down at her, sorrowfully. "No. It's me whose sorry. I can't believe Black Knight did this to you. I should never have let you sacrifice yourself for me. This is all my fault."

"No it's not. I sacrificed myself because you are needed throughout the world on a daily basis. I'm not. Plus you didn't really have a choice, seeing as I pushed you out of Van Kleiss' castle." Circe said smirking slightly. "By the way, I love you too Rex."

Rex grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

"Well it's about time." Six said smirking, having finally come around halfway through Circe and Rex's conversation.

They broke apart and turned to stare at him. "Says you. You've been in love with Holiday for years." Rex said smirking as well. "What happened to you anyway?"

"That would be my fault," Circe said sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Round-house kick?" Rex asked, grinning.

"No I hit him from behind with a plank of wood."

"Oh. Your specialty."

"Shut up." Circe said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Seriously though, Six. You really should tell Holiday how you feel. I know she feels the same way." Rex said meaningfully.

"I will tell Holiday when the time is right."

"Tell me what?" Doctor Holiday said getting out of the elevator as Six was saying that.

"Oh, nothing important." Six said stoically.

"Okay then... I had to wait until Bobo woke up to come help, but it seems you don't need it." Holiday said smiling at Circe. "I'd like to give you a check-up, Circe, if that's okay."

"Uh, yeah sure."

"But not now because Circe and I are going to the mall." Rex declared.

"Are you asking permission?" Holiday asked.

"No. I do need some money though."

Holiday handed him a twenty and they ran onto the elevator.

"Teenagers." Six said.

* * *

After eating burgers at the snack shack and taking a stroll through the park, Rex and Circe were sitting on a park bench watching the sunset.

Rex grinned at Circe. "What?" she asked.

"You know, this has been the best birthday I can remember." He said and he pressed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

**Sorry for the cheesy ending but I thought it was fitting. I hope you guys liked it! If so please review. I love reading you guys' comments. I was thinking about writing a new story about the alpha nanite, so if you have any input on that you can PM me or write it in a review. Thank you so much everyone! **


End file.
